Trials of the Knight-Paladin
Introduction The Trials of the Knight-Paladin are a series of quests and tasks designed by Duke Maxen Montclair, Sir Aab Llynned, Dame Clarissa Greystone, and Sir Valrik the Exalted for Aspirants of the Order of Saint Isaac to attain knighthood. The trials are divided by the three prime virtues of the Holy Light: Tenacity, Compassion and Respect. Once deemed by their Paladin mentor to have passed all of these trials, an Aspirant may take on the mantle of Paladin Knight through the Knighting Ceremony of Saint Isaac. Note: This page was last updated on 11/30/2019. Trial Preparation Though an Aspirant by this stage has been considered taught all that is necessary to be taught by their mentor, there are a few tasks that are still required before the aspirant is ready. Creation of a Libram Every Paladin Knight has a tome from which they regularly draw prayer, scripture, and blessings from. An Aspirant must diligently copy at least five portions of the Holy Codex that matter most to them into a Libram of their own. This will be the book that an Aspirant will carry all their life. This compilation may begin as early as the beginning of Tome 3 in the wider curriculum. Confession Before an Aspirant can begin the official Trials, they must go through at least one confession with a Priest of the Holy Light in order to their cleanse mind. Compilation of Reagents Though a practice seldom practiced on account of logistics, there are some paladins who choose to, in their aspirancy, strike forth to acquire the reagents to craft both hammer and weapon themselves. Though optional, those who undergo this additional task are often heralded as those possessing some inherent strength beyond their peers within. The Trials Trial 1: Respect Respect is not given, it is earned, and a paladin must be able to garner respect from those who they would seek to lead and guide into the worst of battlefields. * First, All aspirants will be tasked with procuring a letter of recommendation from the current Sergeant Major, to demonstrate the expected excellence as a soldier, and the support of the men and women they serve with. The second portion of this trial deviates: * Un-knighted aspirants will furthermore be brought before an assembly of volunteering members of the Brotherhood of the Horse. The aspirant will duel either a paladin of Saint Isaac, or any Westridge Knight present who wishes appraise the aspirant personally. The aspirant may not challenge anyone. By the end of these duels, the aspirant must win the approval of at least half of the present knights, that they are skilled enough to be considered their peer in combat. * Knighted aspirants will instead need to demonstrate that their focus of warfare has not damaged their sense of righteousness. They will need to procure a sponsor of any Stormwindian bishop. Likely, the bishop will assign some task to prove the knight’s devotion. Trial 2: Tenacity The mortal world is never free from peril- there is trouble everywhere. Either the mentor or the Counselor will come to the aspirant with a quest within the bounds of the Kingdom, a mortal foe to face and likely a community to help as well. The aspirant must succeed in this test, or fail. A Knight-Paladin may accompany only to observe the outcome of the trial. Additionally, should an aspirant's failure threaten any innocents, the Knight-Paladin may intervene. If the Knight-Paladin intervenes for any reason, the trial has automatically failed In days of old many aspirants faced against the Defias Brotherhood in defense of the helpless, for instance. Bandits, orcs, and other wretches are still rife in the kingdom, a suitable challenge to any would-be champion of the Light's justice. Trial 3: Compassion Aspirants on this trial have demonstrated their charisma and their strength of arms, but it is the strength of their will which truly decide their worth, either the mentor or the Counselor will provide this trial. This is by far the most dangerous of the trials, and should not be underestimated. The Aspirant will be sent to recover a relic of value to the Church, or specifically the Order. The general location will likely have already been discovered, however its typically remote nature makes recovery difficult for most. The Aspirant must return with the artifact or fail, and it is not unexpected that they will be expected to call upon all of the Light’s powers they can muster against foes not of this world. The last subject to perform this trial, for instance, embarked on a journey to Northrend to retrieve the relic of a fallen Knight of Saint Isaac. He had to face down a dark warrior who sought such a relic for his own purposes in single combat. Category:Order of Saint IsaacCategory:DocumentsCategory:Diocese of Westridge